Electric vehicles and electric hybrid vehicles include electric charge receptacles for connecting electric plugs to the vehicle. The electric plugs are also typically connected to a charge current interrupt device having a wall plug that plugs into an electrical outlet that provides electric power for the vehicle. The electric power is utilized for charging a battery of the vehicle. The electric charge receptacles do not typically have illumination features.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electric receptacle with an illumination feature for a vehicle, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.